gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Staffel Fünf
Die fünfte Staffel wurde in den USA das erste Mal am 26. September 2013 auf dem Sender "FOX" ausgestrahlt. Eigentlich war der Staffelauftakt für den 19. September 2013 geplant, aber da die Dreharbeiten aufgrund von Cory Monteiths Tod um eine Woche verlegt wurden, verzögerte sich auch der Start der neuen Staffel. Anders wie bei den vorherigen Staffeln umfasst diese anstatt 22 nur 20 Episoden. EntertainTV veröffentlichte diese Staffel am 06. September 2018 erstmals mit einer deutschen Synchronisation. Jake Puckerman, Kitty Wilde, Marley Rose, Ryder Lynn und Unique Adams, die in der vierten Staffel dem Glee Club beigetreten sind, sind ab dieser Staffel Hauptcharaktere, während Brittany Pierce, Mike Chang, Mercedes Jones und Noah Puckerman nur noch Nebencharaktere sind. Die Rolle der Quinn Fabray wurde als einzige zum Gastcast reduziert. Finn Hudson hätte eigentlich zu den Hauptcharakteren zählen sollen, jedoch verstarb sein Schauspieler einige Tage vor Drehbeginn. Zum Jubiläum der 100. Folge kehrten einige Charaktere aus zurückliegenden Episoden zurück, unter anderem April Rhodes, Holly Holliday und Quinn Fabray. Handlung Die New Directions widmen sich den "Beatles" und spenden ihnen zwei Wochen. Artie ist nicht so glücklich, dass Kitty ihre Beziehung aufgrund ihres Ansehens an der McKinley geheim halten will, nimmt es aber hin. Rachel hat ein weiteres Vorsprechen für "Funny Girl" und bekommt mit, wie der Produzent und der Hauptdarsteller darüber reden, dass sie zu jung für die Rolle der Fanny Brice ist, weshalb sie ihnen das Gegenteil beweisen will. Blaine hält an seinem Plan fest, Kurt einen Heiratsantrag zu machen und zieht dafür unter anderem die Hilfe ehemaliger Gegner der New Directions heran . Tina wird zur Abschlussballkönigin gewählt, während Sam der neuen Schulkrankenschwester verfällt. Santana findet Interesse an ihrer Kollegin Dani, während Rachel ihre Hoffnung dahin schwinden sieht, doch noch die Rolle der Fanny Brice zu bekommen . Finns Freunde, Familie und auch seine Feinde trauern um seinen Tod und gehen damit ganz unterschiedlich um . Die New Directions bereiten sich weiter auf die Nationals vor und um ihre Schwächen auszugleichen, singen die "Katys" Songs von Lady Gaga, während die "Gagas" Songs von Katy Perry singen. Kurt gründet unterdessen seine eigene Cover-Band und hat in Dani und Santana schnell neue Mitglieder gefunden. Doch der einzige Bewerber, Starchild, bereitet ihm Kopfzerbrechen. Weil Marley sich weigert, mit ihm zu schlafen, begeht Jake einen folgenschweren Fehler . Die New Directions entdecken das Twerken für sich, was Sue ganz und gar nicht gefällt. Marley erfährt derweil von Jakes Seitensprung und zieht die Konsequenzen. Um nach Finns Tod ihren Kick zurück ins Leben zu finden, lassen sich Kurt und Rachel Tattoos stechen . Blaine und Sam reisen nach New York, um ihre Zukunftspläne in die Hand zu nehmen. Becky weigert sich, nach der High School aufs College zu gehen, weshalb sich Artie ihrer annimmt . Die New Directions kommen mit Blaines Kontrollwahn nicht mehr klar und im Chorraum ist ein Gasleck, der nicht nur einige Glee Cluber außer Gefecht setzt, sondern auch Sue. Des Weiteren erhält Jake schockierende Neuigkeiten von Bree und Kurt hat den ersten Auftritt für seine Band organsiert, doch sind seine Kollegen nicht so begeistert vom Austragungsort, wie er . Die Alternativfolge zu Tatsächlich … Glee zeigt Santana in New York, weil sie es in Lima nach ihrer frischen Trennung von Brittany nicht mehr ausgehalten hat, während Kurt "Sexy Claus" verfällt. Die New Directons nehmen am Dekorierwettbewerb der McKinley teil und stellen nebenbei noch ein lebendes Krippenspiel auf die Beine. Sam und Tina haben dabei nicht nur alle Hände voll mit dem Wettbewerb zu tun, sondern auch noch mit Becky . Artie und Tina konkurrieren um den Posten als Jahrgangsbester, während Kurt Angst hat, dass Elliott seine Band an sich reißt. Rachel ist derweil geschockt, als sich Santana als ihre Zweitbesetzung bewirbt, was zum Bruch zwischen den Mädchen führt . Da der Abschluss immer näher rückt, wollen Blaine, Sam und Tina ein letztes Mal "die Sau raus lassen". Emma und Will sind eifrig dabei, für Nachwuchs zu sorgen, doch scheint nichts wirklich zu funktionieren. Kurt versucht zwischen Rachel und Santana zu vermitteln, scheitert aber, weshalb es für ihn nur einen Schluss gibt . Die Nationals stehen an und die New Directions fürchten sich vor der Konkurrenz, weshalb Sam sie daran erinnert, dass sie nicht allein sind . Nach ihrer Niederlage wird der Glee Club von Sue offizell beendet, weshalb sich die alten und neuen New Directions versammeln, um die 100 darin verbrachten Stunden gebührend zu feiern. Alte Bekannte kehren zurück, um ihnen ihre Unterstützung zur Rettung des Clubs anzubieten . Der Kampf um die Rettung des Glee Clubs geht nach wie vor weiter, doch treffen April und Holly bei Sue auf harten Widerstand. Artie, Blaine, Sam und Tina bereiten sich auf ihren Abschluss vor und Brittany setzt alles daran, Santana zurückzuerobern. Quinn und Puck planen für ihr Leben miteinander und Kurt und Mercedes wollen Rachels und Santanas Fehde bereinigen . Ein paar Monate nach dem Abschluss sind vergangen und Artie, Blaine und Sam haben sich mehr oder weniger in New York eingelebt. Rachel erntet derweil die Früchte ihrer Arbeit als Broadwaystar und Mercedes zieht nach New York, um ihr Album voranzubringen . Rachel macht eine wichtige Entscheidng, um sich ihrer Rolle als Fanny Brice voll und ganz widmen zu können und Kurt wird wegen seiner Sexualtität Opfer eines brutalen Anschlags. Sam versucht sich Mercedes wieder anzunähern, doch sie blockt, vorerst, ab . Die Jungs lassen sich auf sexuell übertragbare Geschlechtskrankheiten testen, wobei Arties Test positiv ausfällt. Dies führt dazu, dass er seinen Sexpartnerinnen nicht nur davon erzählen muss, sondern auch noch das verliert, was er wirklich will. Blaine hat derweil mit seinen "Freshmen Fünfzehn" zu kämpfen, was unter anderem zu Beziehungsproblemen mit Kurt führt. Sam und Mercedes erkunden ihre neu aufgenommene Beziehung und machen neue Erfahrungen über sich selbst . Die Clique ist besorgt um Rachel, die vor ihrer Eröffnungsshow von "Funny Girl" starkes Lampenfieber hat und setzt alles daran, sie bis dahin wieder auf die Beine zu bringen. Sue und Will reisen für Rachels großen Abend nach New York, jedoch nehmen ihre Abende unterschiedliche Wendungen an . Rachel bekommt eine Gelegenheit, die ihre Karriere entweder vorantreibt oder eventuell beendet. Mercedes sucht Hilfe bei Santana, weil sie mit ihrem letzten Song für ihr Album zu kämpfen hat und Blaine erhält Unterstüztung von einer wohlhabenden Prominenten, die seine Karrie vorantreiben will . Santana wird Rachels neue Publizistin, um deren öffentliches Image reinzuwaschen. Da jeder um ihn herum, Erfolg hat und er nicht, ergreift Kurt nach seinem Treffen mit dem ehemaligen Broadwaystar Maggie Banks die Chance, in einem Seniorenheim für pensionierte Darsteller in deren Stück "Peter Pan" auszuhelfen und sorgt auch noch für einen positiven Unterschied in Maggies Leben. Sam nimmt, trotz Mercedes´ Einwände, einen Hund auf, um zu beweiesen, dass er Verantwortung übernehmen kann . Rachel hat ein Treffen mit einer berühmten TV-Autorin, die mit ihr das Skript zu ihrer eigenen Serie schreiben will. Deren schrullige Art überrascht Rachel und die erste Version des Drehbuchs schockt nicht nur sie, sondern auch ihre Freunde. Da ihre Karrieren starten, sind Mercedes und Sam gezwungen, Entscheidungen bezüglich ihrer Beziehung zu treffen. Blaines Show mit June steht in den Startlöchern, doch er ist nicht so enthusiastisch wie er sollte, da seine Beziehung mit Kurt leidet, weil er ein Versprochen gebrochen hat, dass er nicht halten konnte . Wichtige Ereignisse *Klaines Verlobung und das Bewältigen von Hindernissen in ihrer Beziehung, wie dem Zusammenleben in New York und Blaines Show, die von June Dolloway gefördert wird. *Artie - Kitty Beziehung und ihre Trennung. *Sue wird Rektorin an der McKinley, während Figgins zum Hausmeister herabgesetzt wird. *Rachel bekommt die Rolle der Fanny Brice im Broadwayrevival von "Funny Girl": **Santana wird Rachels Zweitbesetzung, was zur Fehde zwischen den beiden führt und dann später zur Versöhnung. **Aufgrund der daraus entstehenden Verpflichtung bricht sie die NYADA ab. **Rachel bekommt ihre eigene TV-Ouvertüre und verlässt deswegen "Funny Girl", um nach L.A. zu ziehen. *Dani - Santana Beziehung. *Finns Tod und den Konsequenzen für die New Directions, Will und den Absolventen für den Rest der Serie. *Kurt kreiert seine erste Coverband, Pamela Lansbury, löst sie aber aufgrund des Mangels an Erfolg und der Fehde von Rachel und Santana auf, um eine neue, One Three Hill, zu gründen. *Das Ende der Marley - Jake Beziehung, aufgrund von Jakes Affäre mit Bree. *Nach zahlreichen, gescheiterten Versuchen, wird Emma schwanger und gebärt ihren und Wills Sohn, Daniel Finn Schuester. *Die Niederlage der New Directions bei den Nationals sowie der daraus entstehenden Beendigung des Glee Clubs. **Aprils und Hollys Rückkehr an die McKinley, um den Glee Club zu ehren und zu retten. *Die Brittana-Versöhnung. *Der Beginn der Quinn - Puck Beziehung. *Der Abschluss von Artie, Becky, Blaine, Brittany, Sam und Tina. *Artie, Blaine, Mercedes und Sam ziehen nach New York. *Mercedes - Sam Beziehung und Trennung. *Sams Start und Ende seiner Modelkarriere sowie seiner Entscheidung, nach Lima zurückzukehren. *Mercedes verlässt New York um mit Brittany und Santana auf Tour zu gehen. Trivia *Mit 20 Episoden ist die Staffel die erste verkürzte. Die ersten vier hatten jeweils 22. *April und Holly kehren zum ersten Mal seit der zweiten Staffel zurück. *Aktuell gibt es zwölf Epsioden, in denen der komplette Hauptcast auftritt. **Das ist die Staffel, in der die wenigste Anzahl an Hauptdarstellern in den Episoden vorkamen. Blaine, Kurt und Rachel sind die einzigen, die in jeder auftraten. **Zum ersten Mal seit seiner Einführung ist Artie in einer Episode abwesend, weshalb es jetzt keinen Charakter mehr gibt, der in allen Episoden vorkam. **Sam ist zum ersten Mal seit seiner Rückkehr in Die Zeit deines Lebens abwesend. *Diese Staffel hat die meisten veröffentlichten Alben (drei) und EPs (elf). *Diese Staffel beinhaltet mit nur zwei die wenigsten Mash-Ups. **Es ist die erste Staffel, in der kein Madonna-Mash-UP vorkommt. **Das ist die erste Staffel, in der kein Mash-Up-Wettkampf stattfindet. *Das ist das erste Mal, dass nur eine Wettbewerbsfolge gezeigt wurde. (Die Stadt der Engel). *Das ist die erste Staffel, in der kein Song aus "Chicago" gesungen wurde. In den anderen zuvor wurde jeweils ein Song daraus gesungen: Mr. Cellophane, Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag, Cell Block Tango und All That Jazz. Cast Episoden :Hauptartikel: Episodenliste 'Liebe, Liebe, Liebe' 'Tina in the Sky with Diamonds' 'Der Quarterback' Brad Falchuk Ian Brennan Lea Michele |Regie = Brad Falchuk |Handlung = Wegen Finns plötzlichem Tod kommen alte Freunde zurück zur McKinley, um gemeinsam um ihn zu trauern. Während Puck Rat bei Coach Beiste sucht, versuchen Emma und Will, den Kindern bei zu stehen. |Songs = Seasons of Love • I'll Stand By You • Fire And Rain • If I Die Young • No Surrender • Make You Feel My Love }} 'Katy oder Gaga' Russel Friend Garrett Lerner |Regie = Ian Brennan |Handlung = Um sich optimal auf die Nationals vorzubereiten, singen alle "Lady Gagas" Katy Perry-Songs und alle "Katys" Gaga-Songs. Doch Marley scheint das nicht zu gefallen. In New York will Kurt eine Band gründen. |Songs = Marry The Night • Applause • Wide Awake • Roar }} 'Schluss mit Twerking' 'Aufbruch' 'Puppenspieler' 'Zuvor nicht gezeigte Weihnachtsepisode' 'Falsche Freunde' 'Trio' 'Die Stadt der Engel' '100' Brad Falchuk Ian Brennan |Regie = Paris Barclay |Handlung = Sue setzt den New Directions ein Ende, weswegen einige Abgänger zurückkehren, um Will auf Wiedersehen zu sagen. Außerdem trifft man alte Bekannte wieder. |Songs = Raise Your Glass • Toxic • Defying Gravity • Valerie • Keep Holding On • Happy }} 'New Directions' 'Neues New York' 'Bashing' 'Premiere' Garrett Lerner |Regie = Paul McCrane |Handlung = Als die Jungs sich auf sexuell übertragbare Krankheiten testen lassen, fällt Arties Test positiv aus und er ist gezwungen, seinen Sexpartnerinnen davon zu erzählen. Unterdessen haben Blaine und Kurt Beziehungsprobleme, während Blaine mit seiner "Freshmen Fünfzehn" zu kämpfen hat. |Songs = Addicted to Love • I Want to Know What Love Is • Love Is a Battlefield • Let's Wait Awhile }} 'Opening Night' 'Plan B' 'Auf den Hund gekommen' 'Das titellose Rachel Berry Projekt' Kategorie:Staffeln